A New Kind of Heaven
by PrityKity003
Summary: Buffy was not brought back after she died in The Gift. I know it's been done, but I think this is a bit of a new spin.


I own nothing, Joss and Mutant Enemy own it all. I just like to play with them.

~ Spike sat alone on the crumbling tower as he did every night, looking out over the miserable little town that had been the reason his Slayer had died. His best friends The Marlboro Man and Mr. Jack Daniels at his side. His eyes stung as tears, once again, filled them. His Slayer, his light, his Golden Goddess, his reason for living. She was gone. All he wanted was to go with her and it was finally time. Sitting in the same spot where the orb had been shattered to open the portal, the same spot where Buffy had to jump from, so her blood would seal it again, he now sat, waiting for the sun to rise.

~ She looked down at her broken vampire, her own eyes filled with tears as well. This wasn't how it was supposed to be. Heaven. Eternal rest, peace, a release from her duty. But here she sat, day after day, begging to go back, knowing that she would trade anything, even an eternity as The Slayer, if it meant taking away his misery and suffering.

~ Joyce watched as her only daughter lay crying, looking down on the vampire she realized she truly loved, only when it was too late. Her wings had lost their luster immediately, slowly dulling to a dirty gray as the edges began to tatter. Her heart ached for her little girl, she didn't know how much longer she could stand to watch Buffy's decent into self loathing.

~ He knew he wouldn't end up with her but he also knew that there was nothing left for him in this world if she was not there. Whatever torture awaited him in hell could never touch the pain of the torture he suffered now. He would go willingly, embracing what little numbing effect the new despair brought. Lighting another cigarette, he looked up at the twinkling stars, maybe, just maybe, she was looking down on him.

~ Buffy came out of the light doze that had overtaken her exhausted body. She glanced to the East, depending on the time, she may get a glimpse of Spike's gorgeous body as he readied for bed. His smooth alabaster skin, tight abs, firm chest. The only pleasure she now found in life, drinking him in, was also a constant source of regret. She had seen all of him, had seen what his body could do when he took himself in his palm, her name a chorus on his lips and she ached to be able to join him.

~ Joyce watched her daughter carefully. She knew Spike was still sitting on the tower and had figured out why. Buffy would die of a broken heart if anything happened to her vampire. Death in Heaven was an extremely rare thing, but if you happened to, there was nothing after this, you ceased to exist.

~ She looked down expecting to see the shadowy haven of Spike's lower crypt, but instead was met with a sight of the tower. He was still there, bottle dangling between his knees, cigarette between his fingers, his head tipped back and his eyes closed. It took a moment but she realized what he was doing and panicked. Her grief stricken screams shattered the peace and caught the attention of every one in Heaven. Several of the elders came running.

~ He could feel the dawn spilling across the earth, he knew it was close. After taking another drag of his cigarette and a gulp of his liquor, he let

his head fall back, hoping to feel the warm kiss of the sun on his long denied skin before the lethal effects took over. He pictured her as the angle he figured she was. Her eyes, like liquid emeralds, honey, golden curls, her sun kissed skin, a toga of pure white silk and enormous, glorious wings of glistening snow white feathers. She was radiant with inner light. He sighed deeply wondering if he might ever catch a glimpse of her again.

~ Her rage at the travesty about to be committed sent shock waves out around her. The force knocking down anyone with in 100 feet, her throught was raw, tears of blood streamed down her cheeks, her heart was shattering as she watched the light race across town, closing in on Spike. Turning to the elders her heart begged, making whatever promises it took to get back to him.

~ Any second now, the light would engulf him and it would be over. He smiled through his tears, welcoming the unexpected rush of adrenaline. His demon was at peace with man's decision, it mourned the loss of the one it loved, needed, craved. The one it considered it's mate. He lurked in the background, waiting for the end of his days with a heavy heart.

~ Joyce stood at her daughter's side, united before the elders. Buffy's all consuming despair was a torture to anyone near by. No words were spoken, none were needed. The Elders had made their descion. The Slayer sunk to her knees, looking down apon her dark knight, waiting for the final blow that would truly kill her.

~ The light was finally here. Like it knew that he waited, it didn't creep up on him as it seems to do but burst all around him, consuming him in flames, Buffy's name was ripped from his lips in a scream. A brilliant burst of blinding white and it all went black.

~ "SPIKE !!" The Slayer screamed as the sunlight hit him. The sound of her heart braking was adaubile as she lay, looking down threw the glass floor. A brilliant burst of blinding white and it all went black.

~ Buffy awoke, terror gripping her heart. Bolting upright as the hard body next to her did the same. Tears rolled down her cheeks as she turned and threw her arms around his neck, "Oh Spike, I just had the most terrible nightmare !!" she sobbed into his neck as he squeezed her tighter. "Bloody hell kitten, so did I. 'V never been so terrified in my entire life luv." His  
own tears spilling on to her cheeks to mix with her own. "I love you Spike, god I love you so much." She whispered as they shifted to lay back down. "I love you Buffy, more than you'll ever know." He whispered into her hair as his shaking began to subside. "It was so real," she mumbled as she cuddled closer "Stupid really, vampires and angels, bollocks. No such thing luv. " His velvety voice washed over her, relaxing her "I need you baby." she whispered into the dark, as she moved to startle his lap.

~ Joyce looked down on her daughter's daughter. The small girl who had one of her mother's emerald eyes and one of her father's cerulean eyes. Her mother's honey blonde tresses and her father's curls. Her mother's cute little nose and her father's sculpted cheekbones. Joyce sighed in contentment, knowing the worst was over for her little family, they had an amazing future in store that had been blessed by the Powers That Be. She smiled again as she looked in on her daughter and son-in-law, curled in each others arms, matching smiles on their faces as they dozed off again.

~The baby monitor on the bedside table relating a small sigh from the baby girl in the next room. A muffled snore from the dog on the floor at the end of the bed. The silent stalk of the cat across the kitchen floor. The chime of the clock in the living room. The barley noticeable drip from the bathroom faucet. All the normal sounds heard during the night in the Blake house as husband and wife, sated and comforted, found peace in each other's arms again after the strangest dream either had ever had.


End file.
